


It’s all gonna be alright

by crowleysangel1308



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleysangel1308/pseuds/crowleysangel1308
Summary: Rosa is late home, and a fight breaks out... Gina comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Jocelyn Pryce
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. The fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is the first chapter, in which Rosa escapes an abusive relationship with the help of Gina- criticism is welcome, this is my first draft!!

“Rosa? What’s up?”

Rosa sent had phoned Gina before she could be rational. Blood trickled from her nose, dripping a warm bright red liquid onto her shirt. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She was Rosa Diaz, she didn’t cry, she had to let it go. 

Jocelyn Pryce was beautiful. Rosa has no doubt about that. She was sweet and funny, and her smile lit up a room. But there was more to Jocelyn than Rosa had initially thought. 

It was a cool summers evening, a gentle breeze swept across Brooklyn. The streets were quiet as Rosa reached her apartment building, the sky as dark as her jacket. She turned the key in door 267. 

“Hey, Jo, I’m home!” She called, her heart speeding up a little. Rosa was rarely ever late home from work. She always made an effort to be home by 8 at the latest, especially on Fridays. She sighed, watching the grandfather clock tick in the hallway- tonight wasn’t going to be easy.

“Rosa?” Jocelyn stepped out of the bedroom. She was dressed in a red flannel shirt and jeans, carrying the tv remote. She looked harmless. “It’s 11:30, where have you been?” Jocelyn sounded concerned rather than angry, and Rosa’s shoulders relaxed. 

“Work- it’s been a bit chaotic. Peralta needed my help finishing paperwork for a case. Nothing interesting.” She answered stiffly. This wasn’t strictly true. Work had finished hours ago, and Rosa knew Jocelyn wasn’t convinced. 

“Sure. And I was off riding my bike along the Milky Way. Where have you really been?” Her voice turned cold, and Jocelyn looked Rosa up and down. Rosa’s throat tightened. Jocelyn could be very temperamental; she could be as sweet as pie one moment, but become violent and ruthless within seconds.  
“Work. Like I said.”  
“Last chance, Detective.”   
Rosa thought for a second. Lying to Jocelyn never ended well. Maybe she should just come clean. But what would she say if she knew...  
“Work.”  
“You’re lying to me, Rosa. You won’t look at me. I know exactly where you’ve been. You’ve been at Shaws.” Rosa tensed at the comment. She had been at Shaws, but she only had a beer. They were celebrating Terry’s birthday, and nobody was drinking heavily. In fact, Rosa initially said she wasn’t going, but Gina had begged and begged, and she gave in. The pair had been friends since they discovered Babylon a few weeks after Gina joined the nine-nine. She couldn’t let her down. Nonetheless, Jocelyn scowled, and Rosa’s face flushed bright pink. 

The room was silent. Jocelyn stepped towards her, the remote clattering as it hit the floor. Rosa Diaz wasn’t scared of anyone. Well. Anyone except for her.   
“You foul, callous, lying asshole!” Jocelyn exploded. “Am I not good enough for you? All I ask for is your time and you can’t even give me that! I spend all day, everyday worrying about you and your so-called police work, and you spend your evenings out partying with that motley crew of dirty cops!” Rosa stepped backwards, pressing her body up against the door, breathing fast. Jocelyn was scarily close.   
“I can explain.” Rosa tried to keep her voice steady, but she shook as Jocelyn stood inches away.   
Just breathe Rosa. Breathe.   
Jocelyn’s fist hit Rosa hard across the face. Another busted her nose, and the metallic taste of her own blood filled her mouth within seconds. A kick to the shins caused her to stumbled to her knees, her heart pounding. Jocelyn yanked her hair hard, forcing Rosa’s eyes to meet her own.”The way that girl looks at you, it’s psychotic. You’re mine and if she thinks she can just...” She snorted, throwing Rosa aside. Jocelyn slid her feet into her boots. “I can smell her on you. Have a fucking bath.” She stormed out the door, slamming it hard in Rosa’s face. 

Rosa shrunk back against the wall. Her relationship with Jocelyn had been complicated for months now. She never went out on weekends anymore, and hanging out with the squad after work wasn’t an option. Rosa touched the faded bruises on her collarbone, remembering the last time Jocelyn had gotten her hands on her. It wasn’t fair. Whatever Rosa did, whatever she tried, Jocelyn always wanted more. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn’t reach up to wipe them. What was the point? She slumped over, and she typed Gina’s number into her phone. 

“Can you hear me? Rosa??”  
Rosa let out a sob, and Gina paused, confused. “Rosa, what’s happened?”  
Another sob.   
“Okay, don’t panic,You’re at your apartment right?” Rosa managed to mumble a quick yes.   
“Okay. I’ll be there soon.” Rosa’s lip was swollen, her nose bled and her body shook as she let herself cry into her hands. Within 10 minutes, the door swung open.   
“Rosa...” Gina approached her, mouth gaping at the sight. So many thoughts raced through her head. Rosa was crying. She had been tense at shaws but surely that was down to work pressure... She sat down, and Rosa buried her head in her shoulder. This was new. Rosa hadn’t been acting this way in weeks, let alone hugging her. “You’re coming back to mine, alright? We need to go.” She said as calmly as she could. 

Gina helped Rosa up gently, and they took the elevator to the bottom floor. She hadn’t noticed it before but Rosa’s nose was bloody and her jeans were torn. She said nothing, but squeezed her hand tightly. Rosa Diaz didn’t cry. Something bad had happened. Something very, very bad.   
Gina and Rosa climbed into a cab, and they arrived at Gina’s flat not long after. Once they were inside, Gina held Rosa as she cried and cried.   
“Shh it’s okay, I’m here now, I’m here.” Gina murmured, running her fingers through Rosa’s soft dark hair. An hour later, Rosa had passed out on the sofa. Gina gently eased her head off her lap, replacing it with a fluffy purple cushion, and she threw a fleece blanket over the sleeping girl. As quietly as she could, Gina snuck to the kitchen to get a few wipes. She tried to mop up Rosa’s face, wiping away a the dried blood, and cleaning the cut on Rosa’s lip. Soon after, Gina curled up in an armchair, scared to leave Rosa alone. Thoughts flooded her mind and her head span with questions. She had known Rosa for a long time, but Rosa didn’t cry. She got angry, she had moments when she panicked, but she didn’t cry. It was strange, seeing a woman so fearless so vulnerable. After a while, Gina’s eyes fluttered shut, and she let herself sleep. Tomorrow, she would find out. 

The next morning, Rosa woke up to the smell of pancakes, and her head ached. This wasn’t her apartment. Then she remembered. Gina was dancing in the kitchen, cooking pancakes on the stove. Rosa stepped into the kitchen and smiled weakly at Gina. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she was wearing a tatty pink dressing gown.   
“Morning.” Rosa said quietly. Gina jumped, laughing.  
“Sleep alright?”   
“Mm. Sorry” Rosa gestured to the couch sheepishly. “I should ring Jo. I’ll call a cab and go home.”  
Gina’s smile faded.  
“Rosa, what happened last night?”  
“I tripped. I was tipsy. Jo wasn’t home.” Rosa looked away, praying the Gina wouldn’t question it further.  
No such luck.   
Gina turned the stove off quickly, and moved towards her.   
“Rosa, this doesn’t look like an accident...” she said softly, reaching out to pat her shoulder. Rosa flinched at the touch, as though Gina had slapped her. Gina frowned, trying to suss it out. Rosa was the strongest friend she had; she was tough and ruthless, and she was scared of nobody. Unless...

“Jocelyn must be worried about me,” Rosa muttered, grabbing her leather jacket off the back of the couch. She glanced down at her legs- Gina wasn’t able to clean her knees, and her tight jeans stuck to her skin like glue. “I’ll clean this up, and ring her.” Gina’s hand shot out, grabbing Rosa’s wrist.  
“I can’t let you go just yet.”  
Rosa felt her breath quicken. If Jocelyn found out that she’d slept overnight at Gina’s, she would be furious. She had to get home.   
“Gina...” Rosa pleaded.   
“She did this didn’t she.”  
“No, of course not. I tripped! You really think-“  
“Here.” Gina handed her a plate of pancakes, topped with blueberries and syrup. “It’s all gonna be alright.”


	2. Blankets and Netflix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “G, I really don’t think there’s anything to talk about.” The swelling on Rosa’s lip had gone down slightly, but a large bruise was forming on her cheek. “I slipped over.”  
> “Rosa.”  
> Rosa pulled the blanket tightly around her, suffocating herself with the soft lilac. Gina couldn’t know... Jocelyn would be enraged. Not only had she stayed the night at Gina’s, but she was wearing her clothes and telling her about their biggest secret of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so sorry guys I kinda forgot this fic existed!! I realised the other day that I had started writing it and I was determined to write chapter 2 and get the rest of the fic written sooner rather than later. Sorry!!!!! Also this fic is set roughly 6 years after season 7, and Enigma (Iggy) has grown up a bit! Feedback is very much welcome- okay here’s chapter 2 enjoy xx

Rosa was dressed in a light pink crop top and shorts she had borrowed from Gina, her face clean of yesterday’s makeup. She settled on the couch and wrapped herself in a blanket. She looked almost peaceful, but her eyes were cloudy and red from crying. Gina came in from the kitchen, passed Rosa a large bag of potato chips and shut the door.  
“Okay, we’ve got to talk about this.” Gina sat down next to Rosa, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she knew it wouldn’t get her anywhere.  
“G, I really don’t think there’s anything to talk about.” The swelling on Rosa’s lip had gone down slightly, but a large bruise was forming on her cheek. “I slipped over.”  
“Rosa.”  
Rosa pulled the blanket tightly around her, suffocating herself with the soft lilac. Gina couldn’t know... Jocelyn would be enraged. Not only had she stayed the night at Gina’s, but she was wearing her clothes and telling her about their biggest secret of all.  
Rosa took a deep breath and turned away from Gina, busying herself with opening the chips.  
“It was my own fault. I shouldn’t have gone to Shaw’s last night.”  
“So the fuck what? Why does she have a say in where you go? Come on, you’re Rosa Diaz!”  
Rosa rolled her eyes, and gave Gina a playful shove. Gina pushed back, and Rosa winced, gritting her teeth.  
Gina’s smile dropped. She pulled the blanket off of Rosa, and her eyes widened.  
The skin on Rosa’s collarbone was a deep purple. Bruises in the shape of finger prints covered her shoulders. Rosa’s face flushed pink, and she pulled away from Gina.  
“Oh Rosa...” Gina was stunned. Rosa was a badass. But a badass who’s only weakness was the girl she loved. Rosa sighed, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders so tightly it hurt. She hated to disappoint Gina, and surely she was disappointed now. 

Gina closed her eyes and squeezed Rosa’s hand gently. It wasn’t fair. Rosa had missed so many work events- the heist, Holt and Kevin’s Christmas party, even Amy’s birthday, claiming she had to work or she wasn’t feeling well, when in reality she was at home being beaten and bruised by the woman she tried so hard to keep happy. 

“Okay. It’s my week with Iggy this week, so her dad’ll be dropping her over soon. I’ll tell her you’re staying with us for a bit- she likes you, you know.” With that, Gina stood up and rummaged around for the remote. Rosa nodded numbly. Normally she found children disgusting and annoying, but Iggy was different. She was clever, to start with, and enjoyed dancing with Gina almost as much as Gina enjoyed dancing. Having just turned 8, she was still rather small for her age and enjoyed playing with Mac who was a few years younger. She was kind and gentle but had the same determination as her mother. Rosa liked that. 

Gina flicked through Netflix, until settling on a programme called “The Good Place” which Rosa hadn’t seen before. It was quite funny, but not exactly to Rosa’s taste. The episode was coming to an end when Gina’s phone buzzed. 

“Iggy’s here- I’ll just go let her in keep watching!!” Gina laughed, slipping out the front door, closing it swiftly behind her. Within seconds on Gina being gone, Rosa’s phone started to ring, but she made no attempt to answer it, and clicked on the next episode.


	3. Team Linetti Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sure we can- now remember what I said,” Iggy turned to look at her mother, smears of jam still decorating her chin. “Auntie Ro-Ro’s gonna stay with us for a bit, and she’s a bit sad right now. But we’ve got to make her feel better- you think we can do that?”  
> “Course we can- team Linetti Spaghetti!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I’m not entirely useless! This is chapter three- Iggy is adorable in my brain and honestly I’d like to imagine Gina being the best parent ever. Okay enjoy!!!! Feedback always welcome 💕💕💕

“So- how was your week with Daddy?” Red curls tumbled down over Iggy’s shoulders as she raced up the stairs to Gina’s apartment.  
“It was good. I beat him at Mario Kart- can we go see Mac this week? I need to show him my new marbles!!!” Gina laughed and pulled herself up the last few steps. She never really understood the whole marble thing but it made Iggy happy so she wasn’t going to question it.  
“I’m sure we can- now remember what I said,” Iggy turned to look at her mother, smears of jam still decorating her chin. “Auntie Ro-Ro’s gonna stay with us for a bit, and she’s a bit sad right now. But we’ve got to make her feel better- you think we can do that?”  
“Course we can- team Linetti Spaghetti!” Gina grinned and stuck her thumb out in front of Iggy’s lips.  
“Lick.” Iggy giggled as Gina wiped the jam off her chin before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and unlocking the door.

Rosa felt drained. The last 24 hours had been chaos, and she knew Jocelyn would be furious. In fact what was she even still doing here!? Relaxing watching Netflix in Gina’s apartment what was she thinking? Just as Rosa switched off the telly, determined to leave before Gina got back, the door swung open.  
“Hey, Auntie Ro-Ro. Mommy said you were sad so I’m gonna make cookies for you!” Iggy tucked her sneakers into the cupboard before skipping over to Rosa. She could tell something was wrong- Rosa seemed very sad indeed. “Want a hug?” She offered, before pulling a silly face to make her laugh. Rosa gave a small smile and opened her arms, nodding.  
“Cookies sound great, Ig- what flavour you thinking?”  
“Is that even a question? Rainbow flavour!” She snuggled into Rosa- she was warm and soft and Iggy thought she gave the best hugs out of everyone she knew. She skipped off happily to the kitchen to start preparing her cookie dough. 

Gina slid onto the couch next to Rosa, beaming proudly. With Iggy was clattering around in the kitchen, Gina knew she had to ask now.  
“Rosa, I know this is difficult, but I need you to tell me the truth,” she started, trying to remain as confident as she could. Rosa’s skin faded to a sickly shade of green.  
No. Not now. She couldn’t think about it. Jocelyn would be fuming. Rosa glanced down at her phone:  
✨💕Jo 💕✨  
ROSA DIAZ WHERE IN GODS NAME ARE YOU?

✨💕Jo 💕✨  
I AM WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU

✨💕Jo 💕✨  
PLEASE CALL ME

✨💕Jo 💕✨  
FOR HEAVENS SAKE TURN YOUR FUCKING PHONE ON YOU DUMBASS COW

✨💕Jo 💕✨  
IF YOU’RE IGNORING ME BE PREPARED FOR WHAT IS WAITING FOR YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME SWEETIE BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS.

Rosa clicked off her phone, panic running through her veins. Gina’s hand on hers brought her back to her senses.  
“This was Jocelyn.”  
“Yes.” Rosa whispered, her heart thumping. She was dead.  
“How long has this been happening?”  
“Since the heist last year.” Rosa throat tightened at the memory. She was a little tipsy, and Jocelyn had been angry. More than angry. Beer bottles had been smashed, furniture battered, spirits broken. She remembered the next day too. Jocelyn holding her tightly, stroking her hair, promising it would never happen again. Until the next time. And the next. And the next, until Rosa was constantly living in fear of Jocelyn’s volatile personality. 

“Mommy, can you put these in the oven? I don’t wanna...” Iggy’s voice trailed off as she wandered into the living room, watching confused as tears streamed down Rosa’s cheeks. Gina was holding her hand and nobody said anything. Iggy crept towards the couch, fiddling with the strings of her sparkly purple apron. “Why are you crying?” She whispered, her face filled with concern and fear. Her eyes met Gina’s who beckoned her over. She wrapped her arm around her, gently rubbing her back.  
“Somebody Rosa cares about hasn’t been very nice to her. This person has hurt her a bit, but she’ll be okay now because we’ll look after her.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Auntie Ro-Ro. I cry when Mac pulls my hair, that hurts a lot.” Iggy smiled sympathetically. Rosa nodded and sniffed, and Gina pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing. Suddenly, Iggy jumped up and raced to the kitchen. “I know what will make you feel better!” After a brief pause and a lot of rustling, Iggy returned and presented a small pink unicorn band-aid to Rosa. “They make me feel better when I’m hurt, maybe it’ll work for you. Mommy says they’re magic.” Her voice was deadly serious as she pressed it into Rosa’s palm.  
“Thank you for sharing your magic, Iggy.” Rosa whispered, sniffing and giving her a week smile. Iggy beamed before dragging Gina to the kitchen, mumbling something about cookies and ovens and “a little bit of mess”. Rosa curled her fingers around the band- aid, before taking a deep breath and clicking the television back on. Maybe the magic would work after all.


	4. The phone call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what’s out next move?” Rosa sniffed, running her fingers through her hair. Her head ached and it had been a full day since she’d spoken to Jocelyn. Oh god. Jocelyn. As if on cue, her phone started buzzing. She couldn’t put it off anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! This ones quite short, and I might change the chapter title idk- enjoy!! 💕💕

That evening, after tucking Iggy into bed, Gina and Rosa sat on the couch, their fingers entwined. Gina’s heart was thumping and she tried to steady her breathing. 

Rosa had been distant from Gina for months now. The pair used to spend every weekend together, doing quizzes at shaws and playing countless rounds of Hello Kitty monopoly with Iggy. They would curl up together on the sofa watching stupid chic flicks on Netflix and collapsing into giggles at the terrible acting. They always had each other’s back, and would do anything to help cheer each other up on a bad day. The pair told each other everything.   
Well. Almost everything. 

“So, what’s out next move?” Rosa sniffed, running her fingers through her hair. Her head ached and it had been a full day since she’d spoken to Jocelyn. Oh god. Jocelyn. As if on cue, her phone started buzzing. She couldn’t put it off anymore.

“Hello.”

“Is this some kind of a game to you?” Jocelyn’s voice seethed with anger. Gina gritted her teeth, squeezing Rosa’s hand tightly. 

“Of course not.” Rosa tried to sound confident, but her voice was shaky and she anxiously chewed her lip, waiting for the explosion. 

“Then where the fuck are you?” Jocelyn wasn’t shouting. Gina couldn’t quite hear, but Rosa turned paler and paler as the conversation continued. 

“I will find you Rosa. I will find you and drag your ass back home and give you what you deserve. You have crossed the line now and I will not have you treating me like this any more!” Suddenly Jocelyn was yelling down the phone and fresh tears welled in Rosa’s eyes. “All I ask for is your time and loyalty. What kind of a girlfriend can’t even promise that? You’re the problem here, not me. You run off after a small argument, I bet you’re even at your nosy redhead friends place-“

“I never said-“

“Don’t fucking interrupt me you little bitch. Yeah that’s what you are, a little bitch who’s gone crying to her so called best friend who doesn’t want her around either. I mean look at yourself who else would ever want to be around you, Rosa Diaz?” Jocelyn paused and tears flowed down Rosa’s cheeks. She glanced at Gina before pulling away from her, her head on her knees, trying not to make a sound as Jocelyn started talking again. She was right. Why had she called Gina? Gina didn’t truly care about her. Who could care about Rosa? She was selfish, and reserved and worthless. Who could truly love Rosa for who she was? She was unloveable. 

Gina inched towards Rosa, her anger rising. Rosa had been her best friend for years, and over the last few, Gina had realised that the love she felt Rosa wasn’t strictly platonic. Her smile, her laugh, the way she got pouty after losing monopoly again. The way she was there for Gina throughout her breakup and helped her to raise Iggy. Rosa Diaz was one of the toughest, bravest people Gina knew. Gina had always told herself she was straight, but the way she laughed, the way she walked, the way she was, Gina’s stomach fluttered and her legs wobbled. But then Rosa met Jocelyn. And suddenly she wasn’t around anymore. Gina knew something was wrong, but she was rarely able to talk to Rosa. It almost seemed as though Rosa was avoiding her. Until her phone rang 24 hours ago. 

“I’m sorry-“ Rosa mumbled into her phone, and Jocelyn’s voice was quiet again. 

“You will be. Where are you?”

“Gina’s.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow. Don’t get comfortable, Diaz.” She hung up and Rosa let her phone fall from her hand. Gina sniffed, and Rosa was shocked to see Gina’s makeup running down her face, her eyes overflowing with tears, her jaw clenched. After a moment, Rosa reached up to Gina, wiping a tear from her face. 

“I’m sorry, G,” Rosa began before Gina placed a finger on her lips, and pulled Rosa closer. The pair clung to each other, eventually passing out, both wishing the other was okay.


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi sweetie. Is Rosa Diaz here?” A short, young woman bent forward staring at her. Her breath reeked of coffee and marmite, and she was stood a little too close for comfort.   
> “Um... who are you?”  
> “My name’s Jo, what’s yours?” The smile was fake- something about this person made Iggy feel nervous, and her lucky charms were turning over in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words. This is a very late update but I will be better I swear!! As always kudos and comments are very welcome, hope you’re enjoying this so far! Xx

It was 9am when the doorbell rang and Iggy raced to answer it. Gina had ordered her a new set of marbles from amazon and she was hoping to see a delivery man stood holding her little brown box.   
It wasn’t.   
“Hi sweetie. Is Rosa Diaz here?” A short, young woman bent forward staring at her. Her breath reeked of coffee and marmite, and she was stood a little too close for comfort.   
“Um... who are you?”  
“My name’s Jo, what’s yours?” The smile was fake- something about this person made Iggy feel nervous, and her lucky charms were turning over in her stomach.   
“Enigma. But most people call me Iggy.” She responded, rolling a small green marble between her fingers.   
“I need to have a quick chat with Rosa, and then she can come home with me. Okay?” Without waiting for a reply, the woman tried to push past, but Iggy stood her ground.   
“Mommy says I’m not allowed to let strangers in. I’ll be back.” She shut the door firmly before running down the hall.   
“Mommy?” Gina woke to Iggy shaking her shoulder urgently, panic in her eyes.   
“What’s up, babe?” She murmured- usually when this happened Iggy had just broken a glass or had a nightmare.   
“There’s some lady here she wants to talk to Auntie Ro-Ro. She’s being weird.” Iggy glanced at Rosa who was still asleep, curled up next to Gina on the couch. Gina’s eyes widened. This was it.   
“Okay, don’t let her in, but tell her that I will be there in about 5 minutes okay?” Gina tried to sound calm and confident for Iggy’s sake but her hands shook as she pulled a blanket around Rosa. She headed to her bedroom to brush her hair and get changed. Slipping into her black “Gina knows best” hoodie, she rubbed her eyes vigorously. Gina had only encountered Jocelyn a few times, and she seemed quite calm and reserved, but after the phone call last night, Gina didn’t know what to expect. Within minutes she was unlocking her front door and sending Iggy to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.   
“Jocelyn!” She tried to sound surprised as she stared at the woman; her hair was sticking up and she looked as though she’d been crying. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Is Rosa here?” She asked stiffly.  
“She is.”  
“Can you ask her to come to the door please.” Gina ignored the sweat forming around her collar.  
“I’m afraid Rosa is still asleep.”  
“Wake her up then.”  
“Is it urgent?”  
“Yes. You see, she hasn’t come home in 2 days and I’m worried about her, this has never happened before and I don’t know if I’ve upset her or if she’s okay or if she’s ever coming back.” Tears spilled down Jocelyn’s cheeks and for a millisecond Gina felt sorry for the girl- until she remembered it was all pretend.   
“I’m sure she’ll go home when she’s ready, Jocelyn.”  
Her eyes narrowed and the tears stopped abruptly.   
“Just wake her up.”  
“I’m not going to do that. Rosa has been agitated and anxious since I picked her up I refuse to wake her unnecessarily-”  
“You have no right to stop me from seeing my girlfriend.” Jocelyn’s voice became louder and Rosa stirred on the couch, unsure of what was going on. Iggy appeared behind Gina, holding a small cup of coffee. She offered it, and clung to Gina’s free hand.   
“I hear you’ve already met my Iggy.” Gina squeezed the child’s hand- she could tell she was nervous, and tried to soothe her the best she could. “Why don’t you go and get that homework done? We can watch Spongebob later if you get it finished!” With that Iggy slid off to her room, knowing that was code for “go away we’re having an adult conversation.” She sighed as she began to work on her math sums.   
“She’s a sweet kid, and I’m pleased she stuck to the house rules.” Gina sipped her coffee, trying to remain calm, standing in the doorway as a human barrier between Jocelyn and Rosa.   
“Very sweet. Now, if you wouldn’t mind getting my girlfriend we can be off.” Jocelyn tried to be sweet, but her eyes were angry and her body language was defensive. Gina simply raised her eyebrows.   
“If I had it my way she wouldn’t be going anywhere with you at all.” She muttered. Jocelyn’s face dropped. Without warning, she pushed Gina back, hard. Gina steadied herself, gripping the doorframe with one hand and pulling her phone out of her pocket.   
“Get out. You have 30 seconds before I’m calling the cops.” She tried to keep her voice calm but it wobbled slightly. Jocelyn gritted her teeth.  
“I’ll be back you little shit. And you know what? You, are a good for nothing whore. A slutty redhead. You better come to your senses and stay the fuck away from my girlfriend. If she doesn’t come home with me tomorrow, you will have hell to pay bitch, believe me.” With that she stormed down the stairs, Gina holding a middle finger up at her back. She slammed the door shut once Jocelyn was gone, and sank to the floor, her head in her hands. She sat like that for a few minutes before hauling herself off the ground. She had to keep it together.   
Next step, breakfast.


End file.
